Marry Him
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee was afraid of getting married and Optimus understood but someone helps Arcee out...Optimus/Arcee Autobots are humans in this story


**In this story the Autobots are humans...**

**Optimus: She said no...she doesn't want to marry me**

**Bee: I have to do something **

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Optimus P.O.V <em>**

I got home and got out of the truck. I sighed and went inside. I opened the door and I see Bee running towards me with his arms open. I held out my arms and held him in a hug.

Bee hugged me tight. I smiled and kissed his helm.

"How was your day little bud?" I asked

"Good…we played lots of games…and we play football…and we had so much fun" said Bee

I looked up to see Magnus walking in.

"Thanks for taking care of him" I said

"You're welcome…so how did it go?" he asked

I frowned and placed Bee down.

"Hey...Bee…go and get me something to eat" I said

Bee nodded and left running to the kitchen. I placed a box down and I then looked at Magnus.

"She said no" I said as I look down.

"What…?" said Magnus "I thought…she would say yes"

"I know…but when I asked her to marry me she…freaked out and said she can't she is afraid of what is going to happen"

Magnus just sighs "What you say?"

"I told her I'm going to be there for her…I won't leave…I'll help her on the way…I will lead her with me…I will forever love her" I said

"Oh…Arcee…" whispered Magnus

"She is just afraid…" I said "I think she needs some time"

Magnus nodded "You okay though?"

"Yes…I'm fine thanks" I said with a smile

Magnus nodded and hugged me. I hugged him tight. Magnus then gives a nod and walks out of the door.

"Dad…I made you a sandwich" said Bee "Dad?"

I coughed and smiled. "Oh…thanks little guy"

We started eating and Bee noticed a box that was wrapped.

"Who is that for?" asked Bee

"Um…do you remember Arcee?" I asked

"Yes…she is awesome…" said Bee

"Well…it's for her…I wanted to marry her but she said no" I said

Bee looked down. I then looked at Bee.

"Hey…it's okay…she just needs time to think" I said

"But…you love her" said Bee

"I know…but she needs time" I said

I sighed and carried Bee to the living.

"Let's do something fun" I said

Bee nodded and we both played with little go karts. Bee then felt a little sleepy while we were watching Christmas movies.

I carried him up and laid him and bed. I went to my room and placed my head in my hands.

"Oh…Arcee" I whispered

Bee got up quickly and went to my room. Bee sees me…knowing that I'm hurting. I laid down and fell slowly asleep.

Bee looks down and gets an angry face.

"I going to make you happy dad" said Bee

* * *

><p>It was Christmas day. I groaned as I heard a noise. I then hear the door open and close. I got up quickly and went out the door.<p>

I went to Bee's room…he is gone.

"No…" I whispered

I ran downstairs almost tripping and I went out the door. I stopped in the front yard. It was too cold to follow him. I yelled out.

I ran inside went to the kitchen and paced back and forth. I feel really worried right now. I checked the table…my present…the ring is gone.

I sighed and went to my room to get dressed. Where did Bee go?

* * *

><p>Arcee was sitting in the table, enjoying her chocolate milk, eating some cookies. She thought about what she said.<p>

"Oh…Optimus I'm sorry" she whispered

Once she placed the cup down, she heard a knock. She sighs and went up to the door.

"It must be Optimus…" she whispered

She went up and opens the door to see the little scout.

"Bee…?" she gasped

"Hey…Arcee" he said with a smile.

"Does…you're dad know you're here?" she asked worried

"To tell you the truth…no…he doesn't he is still sleeping" said Bee

"Oh…come inside…its cold out here" she said.

Both went to the kitchen and Bee took off his sweater. Arcee gave Bee some chocolate.

"Why…did you come here?" asked Arcee "It's too cold to come here"

"I came here because dad told me what you said last night…" said Bee "You said no…you didn't want to marry my dad"

"Oh…Bee…this has nothing…to do with you" said Arcee

"Yes…he is my dad…and I want to make him happy" said Bee

"Bee…I just…need time to…" she said but was stopped.

"Arcee…my dad loves you…I…I…love you…" said Bee

"I know but…"

"Then why are you waiting…why are you afraid?" asked Bee

"Bee…it's complicated" said Arcee

"Problems can be solved with love" said Bee "My dad was sad all night…I don't ever want to see that"

"I'm sorry…"

"Aren't you afraid that you might lose him…or me…." said the scout "Lose a family…that you always wanted"

"Being is a big thing…you won't understand" said Arcee

"But my dad will…that's why he asked for your hand…that's why he loves you…he knows it's a big step up…but he will help you up"

Arcee looked down as tears came going down. She rubbed them off.

"But I'm afraid…" she whispered

"My dad will take your fear away" said Bee "When he hold you…your fears will be gone"

"Bee…" Arcee whispered

"I will help you too…I will show how everything works…I can teach you everything" said Bee

"You're just a kid"

"Yes…I am…but I know my dad…"

Arcee smirks and smiled.

"Arcee…marry us…" said Bee "Marry my dad…that's his dream…wish…future…he wants to spend the rest of his life with you…and I do too"

Bee took out a box wrapped around and placed it on the table.

"He will lead you…" said Bee "I know you will say yes because…you love him too"

Arcee tears of joy came down her cheeks. _Bee is right...what if I lose him…and he will show me the way_.

Arcee got up and hugged Bee tightly.

"Yes I will marry your dad"

Bee cheered and kissed my cheek.

"Now let's tell your dad…you are here" said Arcee.

* * *

><p>I heard the phone ring and I picked it up quickly.<p>

"Hello" I said

"Optimus…Bee is with me" said Arcee.

I sighed in relieve and sat down.

"How is he?" I asked

"Good…" she said

"I'll go pick him up" I said as I hung up. I went to my truck and started driving towards her house. I parked right outside and went up her steps.

I knocked and Arcee open.

"Hey…" I said

"Come in…" she said

I came in and see Bee eating some cookies. I went up to Bee and hugged him tight.

"You know better that running away from home" I said "You are in big trouble.

Bee looked down and sighed "I'm sorry…I just came to do something"

I nodded and hugged him "Okay…but next time I don't want you doing anything like that"

Bee nodded "I promise….and dad?"

"Yes…"

"Turn around" he said

I gave him a raised eyebrow and I turned around to see Arcee holding my box. I smiled and she hands it to me.

"It's yours" I said "I know…you don't want to marry yet…but…" I then stopped when I noticed her hand. It had my ring; the one I was about to give her.

"Yes…" she whispered "I'll marry you"

I smiled wide and hugged her. I yelped and cheered as she laughed. I picked her up and twirled her around. She just laughs with joy.

I then placed her down and kissed her passionately. I held her close.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" she said

Bee cheered and jumped on us. We both caught him and held him up.

"Bee…did you do this?" I asked

Arcee winked "Yes…he was a brave kid"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

I then kissed Arcee again.

We then went to eat some food…open presents…and have a good time. Ratchet, Magnus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, came over and we enjoyed Christmas.

* * *

><p>I held Arcee closer to me and kissed her. She just smirks and lays her head on my chest.<p>

Bee was sleeping on the couch.

We all then fell asleep. I smiled during my sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>just a short story <strong>


End file.
